When an Angel texts
by Lock Lokidottir
Summary: Sherlock texts John from heaven. He is utterly, utterly bored when not annoying Albert or God, and he misses the man badly. Only... angels can't speak to mortals. He will have to wait.


**A/N: In my world, angels can not contact humans, nor can humans contact angels. However, Sherlock isn't one for following the rules, is he? He texts John, but John can never reply because of a reason I haven't thought of yet *sob***

**Thank you for reading, and please rate and review! :D**

**-LN x**

* * *

John, I am so very, very sorry.

SH

* * *

I did it to save you. I know it may not seem like it, but there were three snipers. They were planning on shooting you. I just couldn't let that happen.

SH

* * *

I did it to save you. Please don't cry over me any longer. Besides, a person cannot live without a heart; better me.

SH

* * *

Very boring up here.

SH

* * *

No crimes in Heaven, apparently. How dull.

SH

* * *

Do you think He would let me go down and see what Hell is like? I've been dying to meet Jimmy-boy.

SH

* * *

Met an angel. Loads of them here, huge people with enormous gold and white wings. Look a bit like pigeons.

SH

* * *

I miss you John.

SH

* * *

There are no angels up here called John. I know why- none could compare.

SH

* * *

I miss you and your complaining horribly

SH

* * *

Met Einstein! Was appalled at how little I knew about space.

SH

* * *

You've become so good at writing. I am proud of you.

SH

* * *

People keep finding me here. Say that I solved the crimes surrounding their deaths.

Keep thanking me. -_-

SH

* * *

I pissed off Albert again. He started yelling at me in German. Oops.

SH

* * *

John, your mother and father say 'hello'.

SH

* * *

I wish I could talk to you. There were so many things I never said.

SH

* * *

Update: God won't let me visit Hell.

Still bored.

SH

* * *

Nice to know you met someone. Finally! She has very pretty hair- it's virtually the same shade as yours. Lucy Watson- nice name, too. I wish you luck.

SH

* * *

Had an argument with God again about me visiting hell. He said no. There are bound to be murders there!

SH

* * *

I see you still miss me- although I am a bit annoyed you threw out my toe experiment. I spent ages on that!

SH

* * *

I miss you too.

SH

* * *

I am sorry for your loss, John. Lucy is very sweet and she is happy. She wants me to tell you she's okay.

SH

* * *

Albert's not talking to me. Nor is God- I got the last word, in the end!

SH

* * *

You obviously didn't get my text. Lucy is fine- she has told me if you don't stop crying, she'll have some stern words with you.

SH.

* * *

You're not doing your liver any favours, Watson.

SH

* * *

Put down that bloody bottle. If you end up here anytime soon I may have to kill you

SH

* * *

Still missing you. It's like a horrible ache that won't go away.

SH

* * *

You've met another woman. Good job. I knew you could do it.

SH

* * *

I see you've got married to Miss Mary Morstran-Watson. Should've ditched the last name- it doesn't suit her.

A woman I could possibly admire. Good Job

SH

* * *

Met Mycroft. I'm not surprised he's here a bit early- the cake got him, in the end. Still a twat, as ever.

SH

* * *

Really, John? You named your son "Sherlock"?

Someone is getting too sentimental….

I'm touched.

SH

* * *

I miss you.

SH

* * *

He is very clever, isn't he? Like his father.

SH

* * *

Sherlock's getting big. He has your eyes and complexion, but her red hair. It suits him.

SH

* * *

Congratulate him on his SAT results. He must go to a grammar school.

SH

* * *

I never thought I could love anyone as much as I do you, but then you had a son.

SH

* * *

Oh dear. Punk rocker stage? I thought that died out _years _ago.

SH

* * *

I still miss you. I don't think it'll ever stop.

SH

* * *

Nice to see Sherlock has more success with women than his namesake. Tell him that Sophie is a keeper.

SH

* * *

Off to uni soon?

SH

* * *

Why did you break up with Mary? Didn't you love her?

SH

* * *

Oh.

SH

* * *

_Oh, _God. Can I say that up here? But really?

SH

* * *

There are so many things I should have said.

SH

* * *

Firstly: I am sorry

SH

* * *

Secondly: I miss you

SH

* * *

Thirdly: I… love you.

SH

* * *

Won't you hurry up?

SH

* * *

Don't come too quickly, though.

SH

* * *

You still kept my violin, moleskin and coat?

I don't know what to say.

SH

* * *

I love you so, so much.

SH

* * *

Being an old man doesn't suit you. I never thought I would see you with silver hair.

SH

* * *

Why are you sad?

SH

* * *

Oh. I see- it's the 15th of January, isn't it?

Forty-three years to the day… and you still remember?

SH

* * *

You're done fighting, John.

SH

* * *

I love you. Come home.

SH

* * *

I'll be waiting. I love you so much, John.

SH

* * *

I am so proud of you.

SH

* * *

Stubborn to the last, my John.

SH

* * *

I love you anyway.

SH

* * *

You're wondering if it hurts. It doesn't, I promise.

SH

* * *

Please don't be scared. Just close your eyes and try to sleep.

SH

* * *

Don't be afraid. You're a good man- and besides, you aren't giving up. Still as stubborn as ever.

SH

* * *

That's it, just close your eyes. I can see you smiling. Its painless, honestly.

SH

* * *

I love you John. Sleep well- and I will see you soon.

SH


End file.
